Racontes moi une histoire II
by M.J. Doris
Summary: Comment ? La première histoire n'a pas fonctionnée ! Essayez donc avec celle-ci.


Pour ma _**M**__aman __**G**__irafe __**G**__énérale_,

**« J**oyeux **H**appy **B**irthday :) »

**M**_**J**_

* * *

><p><strong>« Raconte-moi une histoire 2 »<strong>

Scénario original

**MJ**

**( oui c'est tout de moi cette fois-ci xD )**

Décors

**MJ**

Casting

**Carow**

**Linke**

**Cléo**

**Et des Chenilles**

* * *

><p><strong>« –<strong>** Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !**

**« – Il y a personne de c'nom là !**

**« – Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !**

**« – J'arrive ma Cléo**, rit une grande brune en entrant dans la chambre de sa fille.** Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon Soldat ?**

**« – Veux une hi'touare sitôplait !**

**« – Encore ? Je vais finir par arriver à court d'imagination moi.**

**« – Sitôplaiiiiiiit ! Papa il en a dézà plus pour les sanssons !**

**« – M'étonne pas de lui, il a pas de cerveau.**

**« – Si il en a z'un, il t'a z'épousé !**

**« – Hé!**

**« – C'est lui qui l'a dit !**

**« – Ouuuh qu'il va l'aimer le canapé ton père**, répondit Carow, les rouages de son cerveau – parfaitement constitué, lui – tournant à plein régime pour trouver LA vengeance parfaite.** Et il a dit quoi d'autre, ton futur cadavre de père ?**

**« – Il a dit que, même avec ta foudélitude et beh, il était quand même z'amoureux de toi, pa'que **( = parce que )** t'es zolie et que c'est toi le chameau de la maison.**

**« – « Le chameau » ?**

**« – Voui ! Celui qui a la manière crise !**

**« – La mani... Ah ! Le cerveau, ma libellule, pas le chameau !**

**« – Nan, chameau ?**

**« – Gné ? Faudra vraiment que j'cause avec l'autre crétin moi.**

**« – C'est quoi un crézin ?**

**« – Un truc de grands mon Soldat, t'occupe pas de ça et maintenant fait dodo, sinon les loups ils vont venir, ils vont te manger !**

**« – Pas g'ave, j'suis une Woua'ios !** s'exclama la petite fille en prenant une pose de ninja.

**Carow** éclata de rire. Pense-bête : ne plus laisser **Cléo** à **Margaux** quand **Timo** sera dans les parages. Le coup de la préférence musical de **Timo** lui avait bien suffit. Au dernières nouvelles, ce derniers récurait la maison – toilettes incluses – à la brosse à dents, chassait les araignées du grenier, les souris du garages, changeait les couches de **Damien**, faisait la vaisselle à la main, le repassage, s'occupait du jardin, de la lessive, repeignait de rouge tout ce que **Margaux** lui disait... Bref, il était sacrément bien occupé. C'est trop triste. Ou pas.

**« – Veux une hi'touaare !**

**« – D'accord, d'accord ! Alors, alors, alors !**

Ah, quelle était loin la période célibataire et sans enfant ! **Carow** s'était jurée de ne jamais se marier et de ne jamais, _jamais_ ! Avoir d'enfant ! Elle était mariée depuis trois ans et avait une petite fille de cinq ans. N'hésitant pas à aller causer bien haut et fort aux parents des petits cons qui traitaient _sa_ **Cléo** de bâtarde parce qu'elle était née hors mariage. Elle avait fait une seule intervention. Depuis, à l'école, **Cléo** était traitée comme son nom le devait : comme une Reine. Chaque soirs, quand **Carow** allait la chercher à l'école, **Cléo** lui racontait tout les cadeaux qu'avaient pu lui faire les autres élèves. Elle lui racontait également toutes les aventures qu'elle avait pu vivre avec **Charlène**, la fille ainée de **Margaux**, **Lou** et **David**, les jumeaux d'**Alizée** et **Juri** et **Jan** le fils de **Léa** et **Frank**. Ces cinq là étaient comme les doigts de la main. Ça lui rappelait l'amitié qu'elle portait à **Margaux**, **Alizée** et **Léa**. Et **Linke** celle à **Timo**, **Juri** et **Frank**.

Elle pouvait racontait ce qu'elle voulait : **Carow** aimait sa vie. Son petit soldat et... l'autre « chameau de la maison ». Oh, qu'il allait l'entendre et le sentir passer, là où ça fait mal et bien profond ! Foie de** Carow** !

**« – Maman, gémit Cléo.**

**« – Oui ?**

**« – Peux avouar une hi'touare sitôplait, maman chérie ?**

**« – C'est l'histoire d'une otarie, qui vi...**

**« – Je la connais celle là !**

**« – Et merde**, souffla Carow**. Mais elle est bien celle là, pourquoi tu veux pas encore l'entendre ?**

**« – Pa'que je la connais dézà je t'ai dis ! Une autre !**

**« – Baiser avec un chieur voilà ce qu'on en récolte ! Donc... euh... Je vais te raconter l'histoire d'une famille de chenilles.**

* * *

><p>« Il était une fois, <em>Mr<em> et _Mme chenille_ qui avaient trois belles petites chenilles. L'une était une **Gryff****ondor** ascendante **Serpe****ntard**, l'autre une **Serd****aigle** ascendante **Poufs****ouffle** et la dernière ne savait pas vraiment qui elle était.

Un jour, les parents des trois petites chenilles se transformèrent en chrysalide. Laissant seules les trois petites chenilles. Les jours passèrent. Les chrysalides parentales finirent par s'ouvrirent et laisser sortir de magnifiques papillons. Les petites chenilles furent émerveillées devant ce spectacle. Mais bien vite, elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau seules. Sans personnes pour les aider, ni les guider.

Un jour, la plus courageuse d'entre elles devint à son tour une chrysalide. Depuis le début, tout le monde savaient qu'elle aussi deviendrait un magnifique papillon. S'est ce qu'elle devint. Un papillon couleur de feu.

**Flamboyant**. C'était son nom.

Bien vite il délaissa ses sœurs pour voler de ses propres ailes. Les deux petites chenilles furent de nouveau attristées par ce départ. Elles étaient tellement habituées à être trois.

Un jour, vint la chrysalide de la petite « Bisounours ». La petite dernière s'occupa d'elle comme jamais personne ne s'était occupé d'une chrysalide. Et le jour de la renaissance arriva. Ce ne fut pas un papillon de feu qui en sortit cette fois-ci. Mais un sublime papillon aussi lumineux que la lune elle-même.

**Luminescence**. C'était son nom.

Mais, malgré le fait que sa petite sœur ce soit occupée de lui, il déploya ses ailes pour, à son tour, partir à la découverte de ce vaste monde.

La dernière petite chenille se retrouva donc seule encore une fois. Ne savant plus quoi faire pour devenir à son tour un être ailé et magnifique.

Le temps passa. La petite chenille demeura toujours seule.

Mais un jour, elle fit une bien étrange rencontre. Elle percuta une autre jeune chenille qui, elle aussi, était perdue toute seule. A elle aussi ses parents étaient parti découvrir le monde. Mais cette chenille là ne voulut pas rester avec l'autre. Préférant rester seule que de subir à nouveau un départ qui lui aurai également fait mal. Mais notre petite chenille suivit l'autre quoi qu'elle en pense. Et un lien se tissa entre nos deux chenilles.

Elles apprirent à se connaître, la chenille **Rebelle** s'ouvrant difficilement. Dévoilant peu d'elle. Alors que son amie la **Réservée** s'ouvrait pleinement. Racontant tout ce qui la touchait. **Rebelle** ne disait rien. Écoutant seulement.

Au début elle trouvait cela gênant, voir embêtant. Mais peu à peu, connaître son amie lui fit du bien. Savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule à s'être retrouvée sans personne la rassura.

Alors elle s'ouvrit à son tour. Petit à petit. **Réservée** ne s'en plaignit pas. Elle écoutait les confidences de **Rebelle** dans un silence religieux. Cette dernière espérait que ce silence signifiait que son amie l'écoutait avec attention et non pas par simple politesse. **Rebelle** avait rarement rencontrée des chenilles telles que **Réservée**.

Peu à peu, en plus d'ouvrir son âme, elle ouvrit son cœur, laissant **Réservée** y entrer et s'y installer. Bien vite elle comprit que **Réservée** avait également ouvert son cœur et surement depuis longtemps. **Rebelle** s'y jeta à corps perdue. Elle avait trouvée un équilibre dans cette petite chenille et elle espérait secrètement que **Réservée** pensait de même.

Une nuit, alors qu'une chenille passait par là, elle entendit de drôle de bruits. Elle releva la tête et pu découvrir _deux chrysalides_ qui commençaient à s'ouvrirent.

Elle les regarda s'ouvrirent tout doucement et découvrit les deux papillons les plus somptueux qu'elle n'ai jamais vue. L'un était aussi rouge qu'une rose, l'autre aussi noir que la nuit.

**Passion** et **Destruction**. C'étaient leur nom.

**Passion** était un papillon merveilleux. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était pour les autres. Semant le bonheur à tout va.

**Destruction** était différent. Pensant surtout à lui. Semant le malheur autour de lui.

La petite chenille les regarda dansaient dans le ciel de ses yeux pétillants. Espérant un jour, elle aussi, trouver

son _partenaire_, sa _moitié_, son âme _sœur_, son **É**_quilibre_. »

* * *

><p><strong>Carow<strong> remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton de sa fille, lui embrassa le front et sortit sans faire de bruit.

**« – Jolie ton histoire.**

Son époux – comment c'était-elle laissée convaincre déjà ? – était appuyé contre le mur, lui souriant.

**« – Normal, c'est mon histoire !**

**« – Quelle modestie !**

Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle attrapa, et l'attira à lui pour celer ses lèvres aux siennes. Emportés par leur baiser, il la plaqua en douceur contre la porte de la chambre qui émit une douce plainte. Ils se lâchèrent en grimaçant, près à devoir entrer au premier « _maman_ » ou « _papa_ » qui passerait la cloison.

Mais rien ne vint.

**« – Ailleurs ?** proposa t-elle avec un sourire angélique.

Il lui attrapa la main en souriant et l'entraina vers leur chambre. Arrivés là-bas et la porte enfin close, elle explosa :

**« – C'est quoi cette histoire de chameau ?**

**« – Quoi ?**

**« – Tu m'as très bien compris Christian Linke ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de chameau ?**

**« – Et si tu faisait comme si tu m'expliquais ?** proposa t-il.

**« – Il se passe que notre fille, 'fin , plutôt ma fille – oui, MA ! J'te considère pas assez intelligent pour avoir l'autre moitié – me dit que, d'après tes dires, je suis « le chameau de la maison ». C'est quoi ce chameau à manière crise ?**

**« – Cham... Ah ! Cerveau à matière grise !**

**« _ Nan, chameau.**

**« – Gné ?**

**« – Tout à fait !**

Elle se détourna de lui, enleva ses chaussures avec ses pieds et passa son Tee-shirt par dessus ses épaules. Le grand brun en bava d'avance. Parmi toutes les femmes qui peuplait la Terre, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur une taillée comme une déesse. Elle détestait tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher du nunuche mais il fallait admettre que les fées du charme, de la beauté et de la magnificence s'étaient penchées sur son berceau.

Au moment où elle détacha l'agrafe de son soutient–gorge, il se dit que les fées de la luxure et du pêché aussi devaient être de la partie.

Elle attrapa le Tee-shirt qui était plié au pied du lit et le fit glisser sur son corps. Une fois fait elle retira son jean et ses chaussettes et les jeta avec son autre vêtement sur la chaise non loin et se retourna pour faire fasse à l'énergumène qu'elle avait fait la bêtise – qu'on lui rappel pourquoi d'ailleurs ? – d'épouser en lui souriant.

**« – Donc, cette histoire de chameau ?**

**« – Euh...**

C'est tout ce qu'il était capable de dire. Elle savait le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui et elle en jouait comme bon lui semblait.

**« – Oui ?**

**« – Euh... Canapé ?**

**« – Tout à fait.**

Elle lui tapota les épaules, se retourna et se glissa sous les couvertures.

**« – T'es mignon, tu éteint la lumière en sortant, chéri, s'il te plait**, lui susurra t-elle en lui souriant.

Il éteignit la lumière et sortit de la chambre. Ô quelle allez être longue cette nuit sur le canapé. Et en plus, sa fille se levant souvent la nuit pour aller au toilettes – toute seule comme une grande ! –, les travaux manuels était à éviter.

C'est moche la vie, hein ?

* * *

><p><strong>Petit OS pour DunklerGeist ou =D<strong>

**( Elle est trop Classieuse ma Maman Girafe Générale elle arrive à se dédobler ! 8O )**


End file.
